Impact
by Magicks and Vengeance
Summary: Post Chosen. Faith and Fred do a little bonding... Faith/Fred, in a non-smutty way.


My very pathetic attempt at a Fred/Faith... Isn't it amazing how something this short could take me that long?   
  
  
**Impact**  
  
  
  
Faith shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor. After so many years sleeping in uncomfortable places, she wished she'd just get used to it. But she wasn't, and the noisy neighbors weren't helping her sleep any.   
  
She mentally cursed herself. It had been her own idea to come spend a little time in L.A., until everyone could find places of their own. But it turns out that only a couple of the potentials, who were actually slayers now, had left. And now a group of them were in the room next to hers, and wouldn't be quiet.   
  
She shook her head and got up, dismissing the idea of getting sleep any time soon. She glanced at the bed, where Willow was sleeping, and could hear Robin's snoring from the other side. Slightly envious that they had gotten to sleep, she left the room, and walked down the hall.   
  
She peered into a seemingly quiet room, although the light was on. She wasn't very surprised to find a few people there. Andrew was sitting on the floor, reading comics. Kennedy was half asleep in a chair, talking with Rona. And Fred sat on the bed, chewing on a bagel and looking bored.   
  
Faith walked in, and sat down next to Fred. "Can't sleep either?" Fred asked. She shook her head. "Nah, the girls next door are being really noisy. Don't all these girls have homes they can go back to now? Because the only one that was from Sunnydale was Amanda. And God knows where her family went."   
  
Rona glared in Faith's direction. "I can hear you, you know," she said pointedly. "Nah, not you. The ones that bother me, and I can finally say so. They aren't in danger of the First anymore, and they can fend for themselves. I just wish they'd leave. Or else shut up and let me get some sleep." Rona shook her head, and turned back to Kennedy.   
  
"It's nice seeing you," Fred said quietly, looking at the slayer. "I must say I rarely hear that. And we've only met once. You missed me?" she asked. "Well, I don't really know you all that well, but... It's nice seeing you. I remember when you came the first time. I was so sure you were going to die. If you could have seen yourself..." Faith smirked. "I'd rather not have. I don't like to think about the times when I was weak. I like here, and now," she replied. "I can see that. I'm just glad you didn't die because of us. There's been too much death for everyone."   
  
"Well, I think I would have been okay with dying, but I like living more. And here I am, no worries." Fred sighed, and looked at her watch. "Aren't you tired? You didn't sleep much yesterday, either, and it's almost morning." Faith shrugged. "I'm tired, but at the same time wide awake. Which is probably my problem, besides the girls. I'm just envious of Wood and Red, they were sound asleep when I left." Fred blushed slightly, and glanced nervously toward Kennedy. But the girl was asleep, and her companion was gone. She gave a slight sigh of relief.   
  
"Calm down. Red's girl won't kill you for me saying her name," Faith said with a chuckle. Fred tried to pretend she hadn't been looking. "Oh, it's okay. Don't blame you for liking the witch. Besides, I don't think they'll last much longer. They aren't even in the same room. And the mini-Slayer seems a bit of a whore to me." "Faith!" Fred gasped. "What? Just sayin' the truth. And she can't hear me. She's practically dead, I don't think she's slept for days."  
  
"No, it's just... I don't like her, not like that. Not anymore," Fred replied, her voice becoming quiet again. Faith raised an eyebrow. "It's just, I don't know. We're so alike. When I first met her, I couldn't help but be slightly attracted. I didn't even know she was gay. I had no intention of ever going with my feelings. I figured they'd be gone soon enough, like they are, and... We're just friends." "Okay, okay. Sorry," Faith said, "But I still don't blame you. I had a mental thing about her, for a little while. Innocence is the thing I like about girls."   
  
Fred was hardly surprised. Faith liked to be in charge. To have people completely under her control. Fred found it extremely attractive, and it felt like Faith would never be in her reach. Something she could never have. She loved the feeling, although at the same time it ached a bit. She wasn't in love, it was lust. Not quite as painful, but achy all the same.   
  
"I just... I love guys, really. But girls aren't as complicated. I can know what they're thinking, and how they're feeling. And... I've never had any sort of relationship with one containing complete love, but you just know they aren't pleasing you for themselves. You can read them," Fred said. "Been with women, have you? So I guess I won't be able to change your life."   
  
Fred felt her heart start beating faster, as she processed what Faith had said. "What... what do you mean by that?" Faith grinned. "Can't corrupt you with a womanly experience if you've already had one. Although I must say I'm still motivated to get to know you better."   
  
"You... don't mean..." "I do mean I'd love to do you. But obviously you aren't to keen on that idea. But I imagine I could convince you, since you definitely don't look put off by the idea. I told you, I like innocence. You seem so innocent. I like it. Give me a few days, and I can make an impact. I promise you fun." Fred swallowed, attempting to try and get words out. Babbling was great compared with this. "I..."   
  
"You think about it, okay? I'm off," Faith said, still grinning, and gave Fred a quick kiss on the forehead before hurrying out of the room. She knew Fred wanted it, and had to admit it sounded pretty damn inviting. Maybe her suggestion hadn't been so bad after all. 


End file.
